Chapter 52
06-32 ② |romaji = Bī 06-32 ② |caption = |volume = 6 |arc = Promised Forest Arc |pages = 19 |release = August 28, 2017 |wsj = 2017 (#39) |prev = Chapter 51 |next = Chapter 53 |debut = Mister |synopsis = }} 06-32 ②|Bī 06-32 ②}} is the fifty-second chapter of The Promised Neverland manga. Synopsis The children finally arrive at B06-32, but there is nothing but barren land. They try to figure out what to do. Plot The chapter starts by switching back to Sonju who had left for some unknown business previously. He has ran into the demons that he had encountered when he saved the children, he comments that their number have increased in the last five days. He asks if they have found the escapees, and the demons move to try and apprehend him, but they are no match for his skill with the spear, and he kills them all easily. He says that they must be exterminated. With them all defeated, he comes face to face with another demon with a black cloak and sword. Meanwhile, back in B06-32, Emma wonders what they should do, as B06-32 is really just barren land, Gild asks what this means as Thoma and Don start to panic. Ray asks Nat if he can see anyone in the area, and Nat, using his binoculars, still manages to come short. Some of the younger orphans start to panic and ask if Minerva is not actually here after all and why. After they have a short, panic-stricken outburst, Ray asks if they feel better, to which they respond "Yeah!". Ray explains that if Minerva is the one that is going back between the demon and human world, then he will not always be on the demons' side If humans just stood around waiting for them or left obvious signs that they were there, regardless of if demons avoid areas like these, they would not last very long. Ray then asks Emma for the pen. He says that yesterday, he found the next part of the data in the pen, which go on after what they had already seen. Gilda asks what the next part shows, and Ray says that nothing was shown, but to be more precise, there was nothing that he could see. He says that he couldn't access the rest of the data, and no matter how many times he tried to put in the right answer, he could not see as far as Minerva's message from before. When Norman did not leave Emma clear instruction to memorize the message, he wondered if that extra information was something they would only need once out in the field, but that was wrong, as Normal could not access new information in the house. His prediction is that the pen will only show the next part of the message once it is brought to a certain location, Emma puts two and two together and realises that the next part will be revealed if the pen was brought to their destination, B06-32. Ray tests this and it is successful. The pen shows the numbers, letters and words that correspond to the phrase "touch me". Emma comments that the code word was different from before, whereas Nat thinks it changing every time is a pain. The next code comes up, which corresponds to the word "history", and Ray says this is the part where it only shows an error message. Ray inputs the codeword into the pen, as the Chris, Alicia and Anna hope that it is successful. The hologram does not show an error message and instead seems to transform into a map, Chris and Alicia cheer at the success, but Jemima asks what this is. Ray says that it is a map, and thinks there is actually an underground entrance in this area, and shouts for the children to look for it. While they are doing this however, the hologram shows the message "WELCOME UNLOCKED" and the ground begins to shift, revealing a wheel lock with a ladder. The younger orphans are more hopeful now, believing that Minerva is waiting for them. The children enter the shelter, which is marked with numbers across every room. Emma hears someone behind one of the doors, and knocks, before opening, revealing a man with dark hair sitting with tea and biscuits, he greets them. They are shocked to see a man for the first time and wonder if it is William Minerva. He congratulates them for coming a long away to get here and welcomes them to Shelter B06-32. Characters Research Elements In this chapter we have the following Research Elements: Trivia * This chapter marks the debut of Mister, who is the first adult male we see in the series. Site Navigation Category:Volume 6 Chapters Category:Promised Forest Arc Chapters